Elizabeth Liones/Image Gallery
__FORCETOC__ Character Profile Elizabeth_initial_full_appearance.png|Full Appearance Elizabeth_one_shot.png|One-Shot Appearance Elizabeth blog comic.png|Blog Comic Art Elizabeth design.png|Elizabeth character design Elizabeth's wanted poster.png|Elizabeth's wanted poster Introduction Arc Rust Knight.png|Elizabeth as Rust Knight entering Boar Hat Rust Knight face.png|Unconscious Elizabeth Elizabeth sleeping.png|Elizabeth sleeping Elizabeth liking Hork.png|Elizabeth liking Hawk Elizabeth1.png Elizabeth running from Alioni.png|Elizabeth running from Alioni Elizabeth young1.png|Elizabeth as a kid Elizabeth2.png Meliodas and Elizabeth getting on Hork's mother.png|Meliodas and Elizabeth getting on Hawk's mother Elizabeth_boar_hat_full_appearance.png|Elizabeth in Boar Hat waitress uniform Meliodas looking under Elizabeth skirt.png|Meliodas looking under Elizabeth skirt Elizabeth Young2.png|Elizabeth as a kid Elizabeth3.png Elizabeth4.png Forest of White Dreams Arc Prankster Imp copying Elizabeth.png|Prankster Imp copying Elizabeth Multiple Elizabeths.png|Multiple Elizabeths Meliodas giving various order to all Elizabeths.png|Meliodas giving various orders to all Elizabeths Meliodas_making_all_the_fake_Elizabeths_jump.png|Meliodas making all the fake Elizabeths jump, except the real one Meliodas taking quickly all the fake Elizabeths.png|Meliodas taking quickly all the fake Elizabeths Meliodas and Elizabeth meet Diane.png|Meliodas and Elizabeth meet Diane Young Gilthunder and Elizabeth.png|Young Elizabeth with Gilthunder Baste Dungeon Arc Elizabeth taking care of Meliodas.png|Elizabeth taking care of Meliodas Meliodas saving Elizabeth from Golgius.png|Meliodas saving Elizabeth from Golgius Meliodas protecting Elizabeth from Golgius attacks.png|Meliodas protecting Elizabeth from Golgius attacks Meliodas protecting Elizabeth from Golgius attacks while running.png|Meliodas protecting Elizabeth from Golgius attacks while running Dr. Dana final moments.png|Elizabeth with Dr. Dana's final moments Meliodas and Elizabeth.png|Meliodas and Elizabeth Elizabeth5.png Meliodas and Elizabeth reunite ith Diane.png|Meliodas and Elizabeth reunite with Diane Elizabeth entering Friesia Storm Rondo to save a child.png|Elizabeth entering Friesia Storm Rondo to save a child Ruin revealing himself in front of Elizabeth.png|Ruin revealing himself in front of Elizabeth Ruin beating Elizabeth.png|Ruin beating Elizabeth Ruin hitting Elizabeth with his staff.png|Ruin hitting Elizabeth with his staff Elizabeth spitting Ruin's staff bell.png|Elizabeth spitting Ruin's staff bell Meliodas accepting Elizabeth resolve.png|Meliodas accepting Elizabeth's resolve Diane opening her backbag to put Elizabeth in.png|Diane opening her backbag to put Elizabeth in The group having a party.png|The group having a party Characters sleeping during crossing shooting stars.png Capital of the Dead Arc meliodas praising elizabeth and diane.png andre and partner deceived.png black hound appears.png meliodas confronts black hound.png broken blade scares black hound.png The group transports to the Capital of the Dead.png|The group transports to the Capital of the Dead The group arrives at the Capital of the Dead.png|The group arrives at the Capital of the Dead Hawk running from the action with Elizabeth.png|Hawk running from the action with Elizabeth Elizabeth and Hawk arrive at King's location.png|Elizabeth and Hawk arrive at King's location Seeing the spear, Elizabeth decided to fight.png|Seeing the spear, Elizabeth decided to fight Elizabeth and Hawk trying to pull out the spear and become Hawk Knight.png|Elizabeth and Hawk trying to pull out the spear and become Hawk Knight King introduce himself to Elizabeth.png|Meliodas doing perverted things to Elizabeth, while King is introducing himself Ongoing Arc Elizabeth's earing, gift from Margareta.png|Elizabeth's earing, gift from Margareta Meliodas inviting Elizabeth in bed to rest.png|Meliodas inviting Elizabeth in bed to rest Elizabeth rushing down.png|Elizabeth rushing down Elizabeth turning herself in.png|Elizabeth turning herself in Giamor holding Elizabeth.png|Giamor holding Elizabeth Veronica yelling at Elizabeth.png|Veronica yelling at Elizabeth Meliodas and Elizabeth watching the fireworks.png|Meliodas and Elizabeth watching the fireworks Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Image Galleries